1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extension poles for tools with an adjustable connection between a pole handle end and an opposite pole accessory end to actuate a tool by action of a trigger pole actuator on the handle end and, more specifically, to an extension pole with a means to receive a selective tool on its distal end that cooperates with a lever on the pole proximal end to actuate the tool.
2. Prior Art
It has long been recognized that extending a user's reach through an extension pole is advantageous. A paint roller mounted on a pole allows one to work beyond one's natural reach. A tree branch cutter or saw on an extension pole allows one to access tree tops otherwise difficult to reach. For tools that require an actuating movement, for example, to squeeze a handle of a cutter to trim a branch, a connection between the pole tool end and the pole handle end is required to communicate movement of a pole actuator on the handle end to the tool on the pole tool end.
In extending one's reach with an extension pole the difficulty introduced is in maintaining the operation of the connection between the pole actuator on the pole handle end and the tool on the pole end to effect the desired function of the tool mounted to the tool end of the pole. Painting tools are fairly common, but the issue goes beyond painting. For example, if plant and shrub shears were mounted to the pole end, the grip of the shears would need to be squeezed together as in a normal operation of shears. In general, the extension pole requires a connection between a lever as a pole actuator on the pole handle end and the tool on the pole tool end to effect a normal operation of the tool, such as squeezing together handles of a pruner or shears.
Because there are a number of tools that could benefit from an extension pole, it would be advantageous to have a pole with a standard quick-release connection for receiving a tool. To be effective the tool would need to have a provision for exercising the tool in its normal manner of operation, such as squeezing together handles, by pulling a component in the tool. The connection then would need to communicate movement of the pole lever to that tool component to achieve remote functioning of the tool.
The primary object of the present invention then is to provide an extension pole having a tool-actuating connection between a lever on the pole handle end and a tool on the pole end. Another object is to provide a quick release mechanism on the pole end for receiving a tool matching that mechanism and through which the movement of the lever is communicated to the tool. It is another object that the mechanism be protected from damage by containing the mechanism internal to the pole.